Home
by Merlin Pranks101
Summary: He was finally with those few people he loved. The same people who he had left behind to their pitiful fate. He would make it up to them one day, but for now he would just smile because. He was finally home. Sir Kay(Arturia's brother) is the main character. Couldn't find a tag sooo...


**When you ask for something and I say I'll do it, I fucking mean it, boy! Here ya go man, you're one of my favorite readers, ZenoZen. Hope you have some fun, sorry this came out more sappy than it should have.**

"I ask of you, are you, my master?"

His one remaining eye scanned the room looking for any sign of an immediate threat. When he found nothing to signify a threat to him and his master, he set about evaluating his master.

His eye roamed the young boy's body, he was well built and quite handsome. Short black hair and shining blue eyes that showed his weariness. He could immediately notice that his master was a kind boy. No, from the look in his eyes, a look that said he had experienced extreme challenges throughout his life, he was a man.

Hardened through battle and adversity, much like most of the Knights of the Round. Much like the wielder of the giant cross-shaped shield the young girl standing so close to him. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the girl wielding what was essentially the Round Table, or whatever it was that united the Knights. He would ignore it for now.

He materialized his sword and ever so slightly bowed his head.

"Sir Kay of the Round Table summoned as the servant Saber. I have been given a small gift to boost my power. Do not worry, master, I shall keep an eye out for any threats."

The young man chuckled lightheartedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet somebody of your standing, Sir Kay. I'm glad to see all the stories Arturia told about you were spot on."

His eyes widened in surprise.

'Arturia? D-Did he just call the brat by her real name?'

He sighed, she always threw new things to deal with straight at him without letting him prepare. Like when she just suddenly approached him in the castle, told him he was now the seneschal of Camelot and left without even looking back at his befuddled expression. The whole situation was made worse hearing Merlin and Bedivere snickering at his fate.

"I would like to meet Arth-Arturia, master."

He decided to ask without ceremony, best get things out of the way now than during an unexpected moment.

He smirked when his master nodded and spoke into a speaker that seemed to be hidden in the thin bracelet he wore.

"ALL KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND ARE TO REPORT TO MEETING ROOM #3 IN 15 MINUTES."

His face paled when he heard that more of the knights would be coming. He truly hoped that Bedivere or Lancelot would be there and not someone like, say Agravain.

He did not fear any of the knights, but he was not ready to face any of the judging faces he knew some of them would have.

He had, after all, left Camelot while the King was out on an expedition to find Lancelot. He knew that Mordred was gathering forces for a Coup d'état, and yet. And yet, he had not told his King and had left his younger sister to die at the hands of her own son. Many knights died because he was a coward.

Truthfully, he hated King Arthur with the blazing passion of a thousand suns. King Arthur was perfect, ruthless, efficient, he only ever thought of the well-being of the Kingdom, but King Arthur destroyed lives. He had destroyed the life of a young idealistic girl that he couldn't help but see as his sister. A girl that deserved happiness, completely ruined because of one choice.

He hated the King because he couldn't see the pain he was causing others around him. The pain it was causing him, his father and all those that knew her secret or knew her long enough to know her real personality.

He walked alongside his master, lost in his thoughts. They continued towards the meeting room until he accidentally bumped into someone.

He looked up to apologize for his manners but stopped when he saw her face.

"A-Arturia?"

His eyes roamed her body until they stopped at her bust.

"Not Arturia."

The Arturia lookalike blushed a deep shade of red.

"If you would, Sir, please stop staring so intensely at my bust."

The seneschal of Camelot shook his head and nodded.

"Excuse me, Milady. It was most inappropriate of me to gaze upon your body like that. I was simply caught off-guard by your stunning looks. Truly, never have I seen a maiden so fair that she would make even the Lady Nimue green with envy. The greatest of painters would fight over who could best preserve such a beauty, and it still would never match your brilliance. Even the most-"

"Kay, I think you've embarrassed the poor girl enough. Leave her be."

The girl's face was, as expected from the Holy Virgin, an incredibly deep shade of red and had steam coming out of her ears. The Knight coughed and apologized to Jeanne.

He then turned to whoever had spoken to him, seeing the woman he tried to flirt with leaving along with the master who mouthed 'good luck'. The owner of the voice was a sight for sore eyes. Golden blond hair braided into a bun, emerald green eyes that shone with the power of a dragon. She wore unfamiliar clothes, a white blouse and a blue skirt. Her expression brought back memories of when they were young, bad memories. Her angered face reminded him of the many times she handed his ass to him on a silver platter when they were young.

"How many times have I told you not to mention my bust size, Kay?"

He looked at her blankly.

"Not once, my King."

She looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Well, I did now, didn't I?"

Her fist hit the top of his head sending his face into the ground.

"Your turn."

The king said courtly before she entered the meeting room where the rest of the knights were waiting.

The Saber lifted to see a terrifying sight, multiple versions of Arturia stood in front of him. The two darkened ones were smirking, the pure but mature version of her was indifferent, and the last one, the young version looked at him in disappointment.

He smirked and couldn't help but add one more snarky comment.

"Who knew? You actually do get breasts!"

A few minutes later, Kay entered the room with the bruises from the punches already fading away. He was currently feeling the stress of having to meet with any of the knights.

When he entered the room, his head was bowed down. He didn't dare look at anyone, his shame too much to bear for him.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'clang' sound, like a sword hitting a stronger armour. Multiple more of the same sound resounded through the room, the last one being the loudest. He gathered enough courage to lift his head to look at what was happening.

What he saw shocked him to his core and brought tears to his eyes. Gawain, Bedivere, Lancelot, all the Arturia's, Mordred, Tristain, even Merlin had their weapons pointed at the middle of the table. This was a ritual he had invented when they had just begun their retaking of Britain, when it was only Arturia, Bedivere, Merlin, and him.

They all had smiles on their face, even the corrupted versions of Arturia for even if the were Altered, their love for their knights would never leave. And Kay held a special place in their heart, he was always the one to take care of all of them, like a good older brother.

With tears in his one opened eye, he smiled.

"I'm home!"


End file.
